clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Puffle
The Pink Puffle is a type of puffle. When dancing, they will do a some warm-up stretches. They are also depicted as cheerful. They may be lighter than other puffle's because they float when they eat puffle bubble. The Pink Elite Puffle is Loop. Girl penguins want this puffle the most because of its colour and style. History Pink Puffles are one of the first four puffles to be found in Club Penguin along with the blue, black and green puffle, where they were first spotted in November 2005. Stamps There are two stamps featuring Pink Puffles. The first is the Aqua Puffle stamp for taking a pink puffle with a penguin in Aqua Grabber. The second, the Bubble Catch stamp is for catching a Pink Puffle's bubble in Aqua Grabber. Characteristics Attitude: Sporty, cheery. Favorite toys: Skipping rope, trampoline. Elite Puffle Items: Lasso and cowboy hat. Special facts: Loves to exercise and swim. Favorite game: Aqua Grabber. Play: Skips on its skipping rope. Normal Play: Uses its skipping rope as a lasso. Super Play: Bounces on its trampoline. Bath: Swims around in its snorkel. Food: Eats it, then burps. Gum: Blows a big bubble, and floats up. Cookie: Eats the cookie Pac-Man style. Dance: First move of the Purple Puffle. Postcard: Swimming away with a hobostick. Brush: Gives the Pink Puffle a temporary hairstyle. Sleep: Sleeps like other puffles but more peaceful. The ZZZs are in a curly font. Famous Pink Puffles There is one famous Pink Puffle. It is: #Loop - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *In Secret Mission One, if you click or roll on Aunt Arctic's Pink Puffle, it will blush. *It was one of the first four original puffles in Club Penguin. *There is a Pink Puffle Level in Puffle Rescue for you to rescue. *When you turn to November 2005 in the yearbook 2005-2006, a Pink Puffle pops out from behind a Snow Forts. *One appears on the Welcome to Club Penguin postcard. Gallery Famous Pink Puffles File:Loop.png|Loop Pink Puffle in-game Old Pink Puffle old look.png|The Pink Puffle's old look in-game. Pink Puffle new look.png|The Pink Puffle's new look in-game. Pink Puffle walk time.png|A penguin walking a Pink Puffle in-game. Pink Puffle caring card gagagaga.png|The Pink Puffle caring card. Pink Puffle actions Pink Puffle Sleeping.png|Pink Puffle sleeping. pink puffle playing with items1.png|Pink Puffle bounces on a trampoline. pink puffle playing with items2.png|Pink Puffle skips with rope. Pink Puffle playing with furniture.png|Pink Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Pink Puffel bath.png|Pink Puffle taking bath. Pink Puffle brushed.png|Pink Puffle being brushed. File:Homsolopinkpuffleaquagrabber.PNG|A Pink Puffle playing with a penguin in the Aqua Grabber. Pink Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Pink Puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork 79_lrg-1024.jpg|A Pink Puffle background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the Pink Puffle with other puffles. File:50_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Pink Puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Pink Puffle in it. Others File:Page3.png|Pink Puffles in the Ice Berg during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Pink Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during every Puffle Party. File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|Pink Puffles can be spotted with these puffles. File:Pinkpuffle.PNG|The postcard a penguin will get if its Pink Puffle runs away. File:PP-1.png|Pink Puffle Pin. PinkFurensicAnalyzer.png|On the Furensic Analyzer 3000 in PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur. PinkPufflePRPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Pink Puffle getting help in Puffle Rescue. See also *Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffles that play in games Category:Creatures Category:Pets